UNA NOCHE UNA VIDA
by any cullen
Summary: Una noche cambia todo para bella y para edward,esa noche se entregaron por completo pero el podra superar sus prejuicios por que ella es humana y ella podra amarlo sabiendo que es vampiro?
1. prologo

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de cada uno de los personajes de esta historia**.

PROLOGO

Por que a mi ? fue lo primero que me pregunte ,por que con el ? mi vida no puede ser peor fue lo que me dije a mi misma, Isabella Swan eres una estúpida una borrachera arruinara tu vida.

Por que con ella, estaba todo bien, amándola en silencio , ahora seria mas difícil pórtame como patán con ella después de haber probado sus besos y haber tenido su cuerpo. eres un imbécil Edward Cullen me dije.

Ellos dos no se dirigían la palabra para ella el era un tipo grosero que cuando quería le hablaba pero la mayoría del tiempo la ignoraba como si ella no fuera nada, aun que en el fondo ella moría por el pero jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, y para el ella solo era una humana que ponía a prueba su autocontrol aunque la adoraba en silencio.

Ellos asistían al mismo colegio ,y desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez sintieron que algo se movió dentro de ellos ,pero ella sentía rechazo por parte de el sin saber por que ,pero algo le decía que no era igual a los otros chicos y el sabia que tenia que estar lejos de ella por su bien el sabia que ella jamás estaría con el si se enteraba que el era una vampiro

Pero una noche todo lo cambio ,ella bebió de mas y el no pudo soportar tenerla tan cerca, respirar su aliento ,tenerla era la única opción que se cruzo por su mente en esos momentos , lo demás no importaba, era como una necesidad estar con ella como si de eso dependiera la vida de el.

Cuando ella sintió sus labios cerca de los el no puedo mas y lo beso con una pasión que ni siquiera ella sabia que existía , con una descerebración como si fuera su ultimo aliento .

Los dos supieron que después de esa noche nada volvería a ser igual.

**OJALA Y LES GUSTE SEAN BUENOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC BSOS**


	2. DECISIONES

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de cada uno de los personajes de esta historia**

**DECISIONES ?**

**BELLA **

Ese día era igual que todos en forks lo único diferente era que habría en una fiesta en casa de Mike ,como era costumbre en mi no pensaba ir a esa fiesta sobre todo por que Jessica y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien después de que Jessica se enterara que su novio estaba enamorado de mi en secreto y se preguntaran quien es o mas bien quien era su novio pues Mike ,así que cuando se entero me odio he intento hacer mi vida miserable pero al darse cuenta que yo no caía en sus provocaciones lo olvido.

Mike- bella prometiste ir a mi fiesta esta noche recuerdas?

Si lo se pero la verdad es que no se si pueda mi padre esta en Seattle y no se si se moleste por que valla sin avisarle

Por favor lo prometiste-dijo aquel niño que no se rendía conmigo

Ok iré pero solo un rato ok –dije de mala gana

Perfecto nos vemos en la noche.-dijo con una alegría impresionante

La verdad es que pensé que no seria tan mala idea después de todo ,aunque supe que Jessica estaría ahí no le di importancia ,cuando entre a la cafetería acompañada de Ángela

Se ve que tu relación con cullen no ha mejorado nada a pesar de que son compañeros de laboratorio-pregunto Ángela en tono de burla

Bueno no todos son iguales que Edward con alice , jazz y emmet me llevo muy bien-dije tratando de defenderme

Si en eso tienes razón pero por que el es asi contigo , digo no es que se amigo de nadie mas pero contigo es mucho mas serio que con la demás gente .

No lo se y por favor deja de mirarlos van a saber que hablamos de ellos-dije molesta

Pues yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta porque por lo menos tu tormento (así se referían a Edward conmigo) por que no deja de mirarte

Yo no pude decir nada mas ,y me adelante para comprar comida, siempre era así me miraba pero nunca me decía nada ,había veces que sentía que en cualquier momento se me acercaría pero nunca pasaba y cuando nos tocaba trabajar juntos solo me hablaba lo indispensable .

Cuando salimos de la escuela el estaba parado como siempre junto a su flamante volvo plata pero esta vez su mirada era diferente era preocupada cuando vi que alice se acerco a mi.

Bella a ti te andaba buscando-dijo con su voz cantarina

Que paso pequeña duende-asi es como le decía

Nada solo quería saber si vas a ir a la fiesta de Mike Newton ?

Si por que la pregunta tu también iras? Dije emocionada de que mi mejor amiga asistiera

Puede ser que si aun no decido ,pero a lo que venia era para ver si tenias que ponerte ?

Si alice si tengo y aunque me pongas esa cara que hace que no pueda negarte nada no iré al centro comercial la ultima vez estuve 4 horas probándome no se cuantas cosas que me obligaste a ponerme.

No exageres bella aparte no es mi culpa que no aprecies tanto la moda como yo mm-dijo sacándome la lengua

Bueno alice tengo que irme de verdad espero que vallas.

Lo pensare por cierto cuando regresa Charlie de Seattle ?pregunto preocupada

El domingo en la tarde me parece o el lunes en la mañana por?

Me preocupara que estés tantos días sola en tu casa por que no te vienes a la mía?

No lo creo alice y tener que ver a ti hermano todo el tiempo no creo que se buena idea pero gracias de todas formas-dije con algo de sentimiento- Edward me encantaba y seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo si pasara con el un fin de semana pero el me odiaba asi que mejor no me arriesgaba.

Así que me despedí de mi mejor amiga y me fui a casa , la verdad es que era muy aburrid estar sin Charlie en casa solo cocinaba para mi y la mayo parte del tiempo me la pasaba leyendo asi se me fue toda la tarde cuando me di cuenta de que eran las 7:30 tenia que arreglarme un poco para ir a la fiesta y salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí ,ya que no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo .

**EDWARD**

Era muy difícil ver a bella tan cerca de mi y no poder estar con ella era una tortura pero era lo mejor para ella y para mi cuando estábamos en la cafetería no era raro oír a Ángela y a bella hablando de lo malo que soy y de lo perfectos que son mi hermanos menos Rosalie que no se llevaba muy bien con bella, cuando un pensamiento en particular paso por mi mente

_**Esta noche bella será el hazme reír de todo el pueblo –pensaba jessica **_

Que esta niña no se cansa de tratar de fastidiar a bella nunca lo logra, en ese momento alice me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.

Creo que hoy deberías de ir a una fiesta Eddie-odiaba que me dijeran Eddie

Una no me digas Eddie y dos por que iría yo a esa fiesta? Pregunte molesto

Bueno una (nótese el sarcasmo) por que bella estará ahí y dos por que no creo que te guste lo que le van a hacer jessica y sus sequito de brujas –contestos pícaramente

Que es lo que le van hacer alice dime –pregunte inquieto

Nop no te diré nada tendrás que ir –contesto sacándome la lengua

Bueno pensándolo bien a mi que me importa lo que le hagan – dije tratando de disimular mi preocupación

Mi querido hermanito no te das cuenta que lo adolecentes son traviesos- dijo emmet tratando de reprimir su boba sonrisa

Perdón –conteste

Eddie habrá alcohol en esa fiesta todo forks saber que Mike mure por bella no te imaginas lo que pasaría si se les pasan las copas? Dijo emmet

No pasara nada bella no es de esas- conteste tajantemente

Pues no pero que tu no tengas cierto tipo de necesidades no quiere decir que ella no las tenga –dijo emmet con una gran sonrisa

Ya cállate emmet no ves que Edward es un poco sensible con el tema de bella ,aunque no entiendo por que si ella no le interesa o si eddi –dijo jasper

Por que mejor no se callan los dos y dejan de tener imágenes tan vividas de bella con el imbécil de Mike newton.

Bueno hermanito yo ya te avise-dijo alice parándose para irse a su clase con jasper

No no no mi querido eddi debes de aprender mas de los adolecentes –dijo emmet cuando se iba con Rosalie .

Cuando terminaron las clases y yo regrese a casa me encerré en mi recamara para pensar en lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos en la hora del almuerzo.

En mi cabeza no cabía la imagen de bella con ese idiota de Mike ,pero alice había tenido una visión ,de que se trataba, ella terminaría diciéndole si a el? No eso no lo podía permitir asi que sin pensarlo mas iría a esa estúpida fiesta nadie tocaría a mi bella.

**NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR LES PROMETO QUE CADA CAPITULO SERA MAS INTERESANTE POR FAVOR SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER SI?**

**POR FA APRIETEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE SI? JAJA **


	3. DECISIONES 2

**DECISIONES 2**

BELLA

Cuando llegue a casa de Mike a la primera que vio a Ángela claro con Tyler (raro no ? siempre estaban juntos),cuando Mike me vio puso una sonrisa tonta y claro le devolví la sonrisa esperando que alice llegara.

Casi todo el tiempo estuve con Ángela y Tyler ,ya que Mike se la pasaba cuidando que no rompieran nada de su adorable madre que no se encontraba en casa por lo que todos hacían lo que se les daba la gana, cuando vi llegar alice y a jasper pero mi sorpresa fue cuando vi llegar a Edward que claro como siempre se veía mas que fabuloso verlo era como ver a un Ángel, cuando alice se acerco a mi

Se ve guapo mi hermano no? Pregunto con una gran sorisa

Pues lo veo igual que siempre –dije tratando de disimular la cara de tonta que puse cuando lo vi entrar

Si si aja como no –contesto alice

Que bueno que viniste la verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo .comente tratando de que alice ya no me dijera nada de Edward

Si bueno mi hermano tenia ganas de venir a ver si por fin encuentra a alguien que le guste-dijo mirándome fijamente

En ese momento me recorrieron unos celos impresionantes y coraje que jamás había sentido ya que sabia que mas de una quería con el.

Cálmate bella no creo que encuentre a nadie –dijo jazz como si supiera lo que había sentido

A mi que me importa eso jazz ,bueno y vendrá emmet y Rosalie? Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema nuevamente

Si mas tarde llegaran ,no creo que emmet se pierda esta fiesta por nada del mundo –dijo alice en tono misterioso

Ok bueno voy por algo de beber gustan algo

No bella gracias

Y tu jazz no quieres nada?

No gracias por ahora no tengo sed –contesto a lo que alice y el se rieron

Saben que nunca entiendo sus chistes verdad? Dije molesta

Si pero pronto los entenderás me contesto alice con su gran sonrisa

Cuando me acerque a tomar una refresco Jesica se me acerco .

Hola bella te la estas pasado bien?

Si gracias y tu? Dije tratando de ser cortes con ella

Si la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hablar contigo ,ya sabes por el malentendido que hubo con Mike

Olvídalo Jessica no pasa nada de acuerdo?

Me da gusto que lo veas asi , vas a tomar algo?

Si vine por un refresco

Yo te lo paso- dijo con una alegría que no entendía

Gracias-cuando me lo dio ya estaba abierto

Bueno pues te dejo alice me esta esperando gracias por el refresco

Adiós bella nos vemos al rato. contesto con esa sonrisa que no entendía

Cuando llegue con alice tenia cara de poco amigos cuando le pregunte que pasaba no me dijo nada asi que estuvimos bastante tiempo platicando pero me empecé a sentir mal como mareada como si hubiera tomado mucho.

Alice creo que lo mejor será que me valla a casa no me siento bien –dije riéndome como tonta

Puedes manejar bella-pregunto alice

Si creo que si ,sabes ali te quero mussho-dije barriendo las palabras

Yo también bella estas bien?

Siipi amiguita ya me voy.

En ese momento llego emmet y Rosalie

EDWARD

Cuando llegue a la fiesta del tarado de Mike lo primero que vi fue a bella que me miraba con esos ojos que me mataban y hacían que perdiera la razón pero por obvias razones yo la ignore casi todo el tiempo estuve con ella por que alice y jasper estaba platicando con ella ,cuando bella fue por algo de tomar me di cuenta de que la bruja de Jessica había planeado algo en contra de mi bella ,pero aun no sabia que,ella solo pensaba lo que se iba a divertir esta noche a costillas de bella.

Después de un rato bella empezó a reírse como tonta, bueno que ella se veía hermosa como estuviera, en ese momento me di cuenta de todo jessica había puesto algo en la bebida de bella.

Bella se estaba despidiendo cuando llegaron emmet y Rosalie

Hola eddi –dijo emmet

Deja de llamarme eddi-le dije casi gruñendo

Eddi eddi eddi me gusta eddi-dijo bella todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta menos alice

Verdad que es lindo-dijo em

Por que no te callas y dejas de darle cuerda-dije casi gruñendo

No te enojes eddi te ves feo cuando te enojas eddi y eres tas hermoso –contesto bella

Bella creo que estas un poco tomada por que mejor no te llevo a tu casa si – dije casi en suplica

Edward no vas a arruinarle la fiesta a nuestra querida bells o si – dijo emmet riendo .lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Vamos a bailar eddi sip –dijo bella

Lo siento pero no se bailar.

En ese momento apareció el imbécil perdón Mike y sin decir nada se llevo a bella ,yo me quede como estatua sin saber que hacer

Querido hermano te han quitado a tu chica-dijo jazz

Bueno que esperabas nuestro querido eddi no quiso bailar con ella pero Mike si se la esta pasando genial –dijo em

Con cada comentario de mi brutos hermanos y las risas de mis sicópatas hermanas yo me enfurecía mas ,sabia que bella estaba drogada y no iba a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de ella,asi que me acerque a donde estaba ella con el imbécil y la jale Mike me miro con furia pero ,mi mirada era peor asi que entendió que era mejor quitarse de mi camino

Ven bella te llevo a tu casa-dijo susurrándole al oído

No quiero bailar contigo-casi no se le entendí lo que decía

Bueno bailamos y nos vamos si? Pregunte esperanzado

Sip lo que tu digas eddi

Odiaba que me dijeran eddi pero hasta en ella se oía hermoso

Cuando empezó esa canción que por cierto no era mucho de mi agrado prefería la música de los 60s pero en ese momento ame esa canción

**DOn't stop the music**

Bella se movia como jamás la había visto sabia que era por causa de lo que le habían puesto en la bebida pero entre mas avanzaba la canción ella se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo.

Cuando ella se acerco mas a mi no pude evitarlo mas la tome por la cintura, entre mas avanzaba la canción ella mas se acercaba a mi cuando se volteo y me dio la espalda yo la seguía tomando por la cintura y ella movía mas sus caderas obligándome a moverme al ritmo de ella ,me estaba enloqueciendo, sabia que me arrepentiría de esto pero no me importaba irme al infierno con tal de no soltarla y seguir sintiéndola.

Cuando por fin acabo la canción .

Anda bella vámonos te llevo a tu casa si?

Ok eddi solo por que bailaste conmigo –ella seguía riendo por todo

Nos vemos mi duenda favorita-dijo bella despidiéndose de alice

No sabia que bailaras tan bien hermano. dijo emm

Cállate y será mejor que no me lo recuerdes

No creo que eso sea posible en primera toda la escuela los vio bailar y en segunda te grabe –dijo

mostrándome su celular

Mañana te matare emmet ahorita lo único que quiero es llevar a bella su casa

Asi que la tome de la cintura y la saque evitando que se despidiera de mis demás hermanos, cuando la vi ella traía una botella de refresco.

Bella de donde sacaste ese refresco –pregunte intrigado

Me los dio jess es linda sabes?

Por que mejor no tiras ese refresco si? y vamos algún lado a que cenes algo –dije tratando de que no viera mi enojo contra jessica

Nop me gusta este sabor-dijo tomándoselo todo de un solo trago

Hip creo que este refresco tenia algo hip- dijo riéndose

Me quede callado pensando que podía hacer para que se le bajara la borrachera por asi decirlo cuando ella me hizo la pregunta que me aterraba que hiciera

No te gusto- pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa

Bella estas un poco mareada – conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente

Ella se quedo callada cuando llegamos a su casa ella no podía ni siquiera bajar del auto asi que menos podría subir las escaleras de su casa ,asi que la ayude a subir a su habitación cuando la deje en su cama

Bueno bella duérmete mañana te sentirás mejor

No quiero dormir ,quiero que te quedes conmigo

Yo me quede en shock sabia que tenia que salir de ahí asi que me di la vuelta pero ella me tomo de mi muñeca y me dijo

No te vallas por favor

Bella esto no esta bien y lo sabes

Lo único que se es que quiero que estés con migo ,no me importa lo demás

Estas ebria y no sabes lo que dices

Cállate y bésame

Cuando me dijo eso no lo resistí mas y la bese la tome por la cintura ,sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía parar, ella me jalo mas hacia ella cuando me di cuenta estábamos acostados en su cama , ella empezó a desabotonarme la camisa.

Bella por favor no es correcto –dije susurrándole al oído

Por que no? No te gusto?

Me encantas pero estas ebria y mañana te arrepentirás-dije rogando que ella me hiciera caso por que yo ya no tenia fuerza de voluntad

Ella me separo un poco y me miro fijamente.

**COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN Y POR FA NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO RECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC LES HA GUSTADO ,QUIREN QUE LE CAMBIE ALGO ,BUENO SOLO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR QUE AHÍ VIENE LO BUENO **

**QUE PASARA BELLA Y EDWARD PASARAN LA NOCHE JUNTOS?**

**EMMET CHANTAJEARA A BELLA Y EDWARD CON EL VIDEO? **

**POR FA APRIENTEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE,TENIA ESCRITO HASTA AQUÍ ASI QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA QUE QUIEREN QUE PONGA O ALGUN CHANTAJE QUE LES GUSTARIA DE EMMET DIGANLO JAJA ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS RAPIDO SUBO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **


	4. SOLO MIO,SOLO MIA

**SOLO MIA, SOLO MIO **

**EDWARD**

Me encantas pero estas ebria y mañana te arrepentirás-dije rogando que ella me hiciera caso por que yo ya no tenia fuerza de voluntad

Ella me separo un poco y me miro fijamente.

Me arrepentiré de dejarte ir esta noche ,el mañana no me importa-contesto como si no estuviera drogada.

Me jalo hacia ella y me olvide de todo, ella desabotonaba mi camisa mientras yo besaba su cuello ,su aroma me embriagaba, sus caricias me enloquecían, lentamente desabotone su blusa, mientras besaba su cuello y su hombros, ella respiraba rápidamente , me levante para que ella me pudiera quitar la camisa , y yo poder quitar su blusa, comenzó a besar mi pecho ,no supe en que momento ella estuvo encima de mi besándome, cuando le quite el sostén, ella jalo aire, y se sonrojo ,y me susurro al oído.

Lo siento es mi primera vez-dijo nerviosamente

No lo podía creer, sabia que esto estaba mal pero era tarde para detenerme la deseaba tanto no me importaban las consecuencias, asi que le respondí

Tranquila yo te cuidare, confía en mi- y la bese

Me puse sobre ella para apreciarla mejor ella tenia una mirada nerviosa pero cada vez que yo me separaba un poco ella me jalaba y me besaba, delicadamente desabotone su pantalón y le quite toda la ropa era la imagen de un angel desnudo la que yo veía, y ese angel era MIO solo MIO , ella intento desabotonar mi pantalón pero no pudo sus manos temblaban, asi que la ayude ,los dos quedamos completamente desnudos pero no nada mas del cuerpo si no también del alma , ella era mi perdición y estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo solo por estar a su lado. Acaricie cada centímetro de su piel ,bese cada parte de su cuerpo, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo nos tocábamos como si fuéramos frágiles cuidándonos uno al otro, cuando no resistí mas la hice mía la tome por completo, ella jadeo asi que lo hice mas lento ella entrelazo sus piernas en mi, y sentí como ella intentaba arañar mi espalda, sentí como se sujetaba fuerte de ella ,y arqueaba la espalda.

Te en mi oído

Y yo a ti – por fin dije lo que tenía tanto tiempo guardado

Ahora eres mia bella solo mia

Siempre he sido tuya – contesto besando mi cuello

Asi que empecé a hacerle el amor mas rápido ella gemía y jadeaba ,se mordía el labio inferior como reprimiendo algo, yo solo pensaba en que ella disfrutara este momento.

**BELLA **

Sabia que algo me había pasado, estaba ebria y ni quiera había tomado ,cuando le dije a Edward que bailara conmigo no me importo si me rechazaba ,y asi fue ,en ese momento llego Mike ,y me llevo a bailar con el ,pero no supe en que momento llego Edward y comencé a bailar con el , no me importaba nada solo que estaba con el , no me importo que todo forks me viera ,asi que por fin pude sacar todo lo que había guardado por el tanto tiempo, y mientras tuviera el valor de hacer lo que estaba haciendo lo haría, cuando por fin me logro convencer de llevarme a mi casa no iba a perder la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por el desde hace tiempo, en el trayecto a mi casa el solo me decía que estaba ebria, y si y aunque no sabia por que , no me intereso.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa el me subió a mi recamara sabiendo que yo no llegaría ni siquiera al segundo escalón, asi que cuando me dijo que se iba lo sujete de la muñeca y le dije que se quedara, a lo que el me contesto

Bella esto no esta bien y lo sabes –dijo como si estuviera sufriendo

Lo único que se es que quiero que estés con migo ,no me importa lo demás- y era verdad nada me importaba mas que el

Estas ebria y no sabes lo que dices

Cállate y bésame –jamás creí tener el valor de decirle eso .

Pero me beso , ni en mis mejores sueños me había imaginado que el besara de esa forma ,tan deliciosa , pero en todo momento me cuidaba ,asi que sin pensarlo empecé a desabotonar su camisa, esa seria mi primera vez , y lo haría con el hombre que amaba en silencio, cuando el me separo un poco y me dijo

Bella por favor no es correcto –dijo susurrándome al oído

Por que no? No te gusto?- pregunte temerosa de su respuesta

Me encantas pero estas ebria y mañana te arrepentirás

Me arrepentiré de dejarte ir esta noche ,el mañana no me importa- y era verdad lo único que me importaba era el sentía que el mundo se podía venir abajo y no importaba por que el estaba a mi lado.

Lo jale mas hacia mi y lo bese seguí desabotonando su camisa , besando su pecho, y aunque su piel era fría era aun mas excitante ,ya que mi piel estaba hirviendo, acaricie todo su cuerpo y el mio , me trataba como si yo fuera de cristal, besaba cada centímetro de mi piel ,cuando me desnudo por completo yo deje de respirar me acerque a su oído y le dije

Lo siento es mi primera vez-dije con mi voz temblando

Tranquila yo te cuidare, confía en mi- y me beso,

Me entregue por completo a esa sensación tan deliciosa que me hacia perder la cabeza, no me importaba el precio a pagar por esta noche, lo iba a pagar gustosa, cuando el entro en mi solo pude jadear, el lo oyó y lo hizo mas despacio , de verdad me estaba cuidando , no podía mas me enloquecía, y mas lo hizo cuando me dijo que desde ese momento era suya , lo que el no sabia es que desde que lo vi fui de el , siempre de el , el empezó a hacerme el amor mas rápido , yo empecé a sentir como espasmos en mi vientre.

Edward- grite aferrándome mas a el

Disfruta solo has eso disfrutar- contesto jadeado

Edward grite mas fuerte cuando sentí una explosión dentro de mi cuerpo,

El me tomo mas fuerte, y sentí como el explotaba conmigo., nos quedamos callados unos minutos lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones agitadas, lo abrase y seguía dentro de mi, después de unos minutos el se separo y me miro.

Estas bien? – pregunto nervioso

Mejor que bien ,solo que tengo miedo? Dije sinceramente

Miedo de que, de mi? Pregunto con terror en su rostro

Si a que mañana me dejes? Dije con lagrimas en los ojos

No podría bella, después de esto no podría estar con nadie mas jamás-dijo con esa sonrisa que nublaba mi vista.

Nos metimos debajo de las cobijas de mi cama el pasaría la noche ahí mi sueño hecho realidad, no había nada mejor.

Hasta ese momento me percate de que su piel era helada, pero no importaba si moría congelada mientras fuera en sus brazos, el se percato por lo que me envolvió a mi en el cobertor si siguió abrazándome hasta que me quede dormida.

**EDAWARD**

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, la pase con la mujer de mis sueños, pero ahora que? Miles de preguntas estaban en mi cabeza mientras ella dormía, que va a pasar? Que voy a hacer? Me entro un miedo recordando lo que me había pasado hace tantas décadas, en cuanto ella despertó volteo a mirarme con esos ojos color chocolate me quitaban la voluntad.

Hola – dijo aun adormilada

Hola buenos días-dije secamente

Que tienes, estas molesto? Pregunto con miedo en su voz

Bella lo que paso anoche fue una locura

Por dices eso ,te arrepientes? – me pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos

Ya no podía seguir junto a ella sabia que mi voluntad estaría acabada si ella lloraba asi que me pare y me vesti .

No bella no me arrepiento, pero no soy bueno para ti lo mejor será que olvidemos esta noche – dije con frialdad

OLVIDARLO como me pides que lo olvide me entregue a ti-dijo gritando

Lo se y jamás dire lo que paso entre nosotros-dije sin mirarla a la cara

Eres un imbécil Edward cullen ,pero mas estúpida soy yo una borrachera arruino todo-dijo con odio en su mirada

No pude resistirlo mas y Sali de su casa lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegue a mi casa toda la familia me esperaba.

Alice- Edward eres el mas grande imbécil que conozco

Jazz-como puedes hacerle esto después de lo que paso entre ustedes anoche-dijo mi hermano con furia

Yo se lo hago déjenme tranquilo de acuerdo

No Edward no sabes lo que haces, ella no es igual a la humana que te mintió hace mas de 50 años supéralo.-dijo Rosalie

Lo único que te puedo decir es que la vas a perder no puedes tenerla una noche y después botarla bella no es de ese tipo de chicas asi que piénsalo bien por que la vas a perder- dijo alice muy seria

La hubieras dejado pasar la noche con Mike newton si la ibas a dejar , solo la usaste no hermanito – dijo emmet a lo que solamente pude responder con un gruñido

Por que te enojas es la verdad no? Solo la usaste no? –dijo Rosalie

Ya cállense ustedes no entienden nada ,yo la amo mas que a mi vida pero también tengo derecho a tener miedo no? Dije con desesperación

Si Edward pero no te puedes pasar la eternidad temiendo – dijo esme con ese tono maternal con el que siempre nos hablaba.

Lo se pero estoy confundido, déjenme pensar –fue todo lo que alcance a decir y subí a mi habitación pensando en todo lo que me habían dicho , en como había dejado a bella , en que la anoche anterior le había dicho cuanto la amaba y ella a mi , pero ahora estaba seguro de que ella me odiaba mas que a nada en la vida.

**###############################################################################**

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO ,NO ME MATEN EDWARD NO ES TAN MALO ,SOLO QUE TIENE MIEDO .**

**QUIEN ES LA HUMANA QUE LASTIMO A EDWARD HACE 50 AÑOS,QUE HARA BELLA? SE ENTERARA DE LA VERDAD?**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LOS HERMANOS CULLEN ACTUARAN PAA AYUDAR A SU HERMANO Y A BELLA **

**NO OLVIDEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE BESISTOS **


	5. ESTRATEGIAS

**Este capitulo esta un poco largo , lo siento pero no pude evitarlo me emicione mucho al escribirlo por cierto lean mi otra historia que se llama CAMBIOS haber que les parece **

**ESTRATEGIAS**

**ALICE**

Después de ver como habia tratado edward a bella medio mucho coraje,pero después de lo que el nos dijo me dolio , jamas habia reconocido que tenia miedo a enamorase de nuevo asi que no permitiria que pasara lo que habia pasado hace 50 años con esa humana que lastimo a Edward,asi que sin decirle a nadie fui a ver a bella a su casa.

Alice-Hola bella como estas

Bella – como crees? Después de lo que tu hermano me hizo – contesto ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Alice- precisamente de eso vengo hablarte

Bella- de que? Tu hermano se burlo de mi,solo me uso.

Alice-dejame hablar y después sacaras tus conclusiones si?

Bella esta bien alice pasa

Cuando pase a casa de bella sabia que si edward se enteraba de esto me mataria,pero no podia ver a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano sufrir por el pasado.

Bella- bien que tenias que decirme-pregunto bella impaciente

Alice- bella tu siempre has dicho que mis hermanos y yo somos diferentes no?

Bella-bueno no nada mas yo Jacob tambien lo piensa ,aun que nuncame ha dicho porque,pero eso que tiene que ver?

Alice-que pensarias si te dijera que nosotros no somos humanos?

Bella? Que? Eso que significa

Alice- piensa en todo lo que Jacob te ha dicho de nosotros,por que nos dice chupasangre,quienes son los enemigos de ellos

Bella se quedo en silencio recordando en todo lo que Jacob y sus amigos le habian dicho alguna vez, cuando recordo que en una ocacasion Jacob los llamo vampiros,ella se levanto del sofa de un brinco.

Bella-VAMPIROS

Alice-si bella eso somos

Bella-por que no me lo dijeron,Jacob es un licantropo y no me importa

Alice-por que edward no queria asustarte el queria estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible como tu amigo.

Bella-por que el no siente nada por mi

Alice-el te ama pero esta asustado

Bella- de mi?

Alice- no bella hace muchos años lo lastimaron

Bella-quien? Aun la ama? Ella es una vampiro?

Alice-tranquila ok y te contare

Bella solo asintio esperando que alice comenzara con el relato de la historia de edward

Bueno estábamos en Londres hace 50 años, y el conocio a una humana, que al pricipio el no le interesaba, pero al poder leer su mente ,supo que ella era diferente, era especial y poco a poco el se enamoro, el no habia tenido el valor de decirle lo que eramos en realidad,pero el sabia que ella lo aceptaria sin ningun problema, asi que un dia la llevo a la casa para que todos la conocieramos y ahí le diria la verdad,y tal y como el pensaba ella lo acepto sin ningun problema al contrario parecia que lo amara mas .

Bella y entonces cual fue el problema?

Alice- el problema fue que un dia recibimos la visita de los volturies ,ellos son los maximos gobernantes de nuestra especie, y con ellos venia un hombre llamado felix ,cuando los Volturies se dieron cuenta de habia una humana con nosotros, nos dieron dos opciones , matarla o convertirla ,edward no queria hacer ninguna de las dos pero si no lo haciamos nosotros lo harian ellos, asi que opto por covertirla, pero cuando ella conocio a Félix quedo perdidamente enamorada de el , cuando edward se dio cuenta era tarde ya la habia convertido, ella se fue dejandolo con todos sus sueños y sus iluciones rotas ,jamas se habia enamorado hasta ese momento y mira que ya tenia mas de medio siglo solo .ahora entiendes por que edward esta asustado

Bella- pero yo no soy ella

Alice- lo se pero a edward le aterra mas que no puede leer tu mente, y siente que si esta contigo en cualquier momento podrias dejarlo como lo hizo ella.

Bella-pero es injusto que me trate asi no?

Alice- tu que harias si te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a el?

Bella-creo que lo mismo, pero entonces el si me ama?

Alice-si y mucho ,ahora tenemos que planear como se de cuenta de que tu lo amas a el y no lo dejaras por nadie ,solo que hay un problema

Bella- cual?

Alice- bueno pues tenemos unas primas por asi decirlo, una de ellas esta locamente enamorada de edward, y vendran de visita el proximo fin de semana, asi que tenemos que apresurarnos.

Bella-ok alice hare lo que me digas para que ninguna vampira, ni el recuerdo de otra me quite a edward.

Sonrei al oir esas palabras de bella asi que reuní a mis hermanos y a mi jazz en casa de bella.

Emmet- alice estas segura de lo que hiciste? Edward se va a enfurecer

Alice-no si no se entera de nada

Rosalie-haber genio y como le vamos a hacer-pregunto rosalie en tono burlon

Jazz-amor sabes que es difícil que ocultemos nuestros pensamientos de edward

Alice-lo se y solo sera por unos dias, bella se ira esta noche con nosotros a la casa y el proximo fin de semana tambien

Emmet- alice estas loca el clan Denaldi va a venir

Rosalie-yo te apoyo alice ,tanya es una interesada que solo quiere a edward como un trofeo

Jazz-estan locas las dos.

Bellas-puedo hablar

Todos –claro

Bella- no voy a dejar que una vampiro me quite a edward ok , luchare ,y aunque no tengo al fuerza de ustedes ni su belleza, se que edward me ama, ese es el mayor punto a mi favor

Rosalie- exacto bella y yo te apoyo

Emmet-bueno bella como de ahora en adelante eres mi hermanita cuenta conmigo

Jazz-conmigo también

Alice-perfecto entonces bella recoge lo que te vallas a llevar para irnos y empezar con nuestro plan.

**BELLA **

Después de que alice me habia confesado lo que eran y la historia de edward no me importaba nada , lo unico que habia en mi mente era no perder a edward y lucharia por el ,asi que tome solo mi ropa de dormir y me fui a casa de los cullen , cuando llegamos esme y carlisle no esperaban como si ellos supieran todo lo que alice habia planeado cuando esme me vio me abrazo y me dijo ( bienvenida a la familia) a lo unico que puede contestar fue gracias.

Cuando alice me llevo corriendo a su habitación.

Alice-el sabe que estas aquí

Bella- pero como ni siquiera me ha visto

Alice,buenoeres humana y hueles muy bien asi que tu aroma llega a a cada rincón de esta casa, aparte de que nuestros sentidos son mil veces mejores que de los humanos

Bella-wow osea que oyen todo?

Alice- si ,pero ahora no importa eso ,te ponte esto

Cuando alice me dio una ropa de campa casi diminuta en color azul me sonroje nada mas de imaginarme con eso puesto

Bella- esto esta muy pequeño

Alice- me vas a hacer caso o no ,aparte ayer no tenias tanto pudor

Bella-alice ya no me lo recuerdes

Alice- anda ve y cambiate para que te vallas a "dormir"

Bella que significa eso?

Alice -Que dormiras en el cuarto de edward

Bella- que estas loca? Tus papa se van a molestar

Alice- solo hasme caso ok después te explicare todo

Asi que con todos los nervios del mundo alice me llevo a la habitación de edward ya que emmet y jazz de habian encargado de sacar de la casa , cuando me cambien alice me dijo que me sentara en el sillon de piel y leyera un libro que edward no tardaria en llegar, asi que segui sus instrucciones y tome el libro obviamente no leeia soolo pensaba en lo que haria edward al verme aquí, cuando oi que alguien abrio la puerta.

Edward- bella que haces aquí

Bella- hola alice me invito a dormir a tu casa y me dijo que me quedara en esta habitación te molesta.

Edward- no para nada bueno te dejo descansar

Bella- espera quiero hablar contigo

Edward – de que? Creo que todo quedo dicho esta mañana no?

En ese momento me pare del sillon y empece a caminar hacia el ,me encanto la cara que tenia ,sus ojos casi se salian y su respiración se fue agitando.

Edward- que es lo que quieres bellas

Bella- hablar ya te dije

Edward – de que?

Bella- de nosotros, de lo que paso anoche, de todo lo que me dijiste

Edward- te dije que lo olvidaras que yo no te convenía

Bella- si lo se pero mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi píel dice otra cosa.

Cuando estuve a centímetros de el , no pude resistirlo y lo bese, el en el primer momento me rechazaba el beso ,pero yo no me separaba ni un milímetro , así que el se rindió y me tomo por la cintura, aprentando mi cuerpo con el de el ,sus manos recorrian mi espalda y mis manos estaban entrelazadas en su cabello.

Hazme tuya- dije con la voz entrecortada

Bella eres mi perdicion- dijo besandome el cuello

Entonces piederme contigo

No lo pensó dos veces , me cargo hasta la cama, y poco a poco quito la poca ropa que yo traía puesta ,en un segundo el estaba desnudo sobre mi, nos besábamos, y acariciamos cada centímetro de piel, el me tomo de las muñecas inmovilizándome mientras besaba mi cuello, mi pecho , hasta que llego a mis senos y con su legua jugaba con mis pezones, el me solto de la las muñecas y fue bajando aun mas , cuando llego a cierto lugar no pude evita gritar su nombre, en ese momento no me importaba tener a varios vampiros con un oido superdotado, asi que segui gritando su nombre disfrutando lo que su lengua hacia en mi, mientras yo mas jadeaba el mas jugaba con su lengua en mi.

Edward me matas-dije en tono de suplica para que me hiciera suya por completo

Quiero que disfrutes – dijo besándome en los labios

Hazme tuya por favor hazlo ya –suplique

Eres mía –dijo con voz fuerte

En ese momento entro en mi yo arqueaba la espalda y lo atraía mas hacia mi.

EDWARD grite mas fuerte al sentir que estaba a punto de sentir esa explosión tan deliciosa que sentia dentro de mi.

Anda bella goza, disfrútame, demuéstrame que solo eres mia llega ahora-dijo en tono de orden alo que no pude resistirme y explote con un jadeo impresionante, en cuanto el sintió que yo habia llegado al climax hizo lo mismo llego el disfrutándome como yo lo habia disfrutado a el.

**EDWARD **

Cuando vi que bella estaba en mi habitación me tense totalmente ,sabia que mis hermanos habian tenido que ver en esto , pero la verdad es que se los agradecía bella se vei hermosa .

Edward- bella que haces aquí – fue lo primero que se me ocurrio

Bella- hola alice me invito a dormir a tu casa y me dijo que me quedara en esta habitación te molesta.-pregunto con una mirada picara

Edward- no para nada bueno te dejo descansar- sabia que tenia que salir corriendo de ahí

Bella- espera quiero hablar contigo

Edward – de que? Creo que todo quedo dicho esta mañana no? – dije en tono grosero esperando que ella ya no quisiera hablar conmigo

Ella se levanto del sillon y empezo a acercarse a mi de una manera peligrosa, sabia que si se acercaba mas no podria determe y la haria nuevamente mia

Edward- que es lo que quieres bellas- dije nervioso

Bella- hablar ya te dije

Edward – de que?- juro que si hubiera podido sudar lo estaria haciendo en ese momento

Bella- de nosotros, de lo que paso anoche, de todo lo que me dijiste –dijo cada vez acercándose mas a mi

Edward- te dije que lo olvidaras que yo no te convenía

Bella- si lo se, pero mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi piel dice otra cosa.

Cuando dijo esa ultima frase sabia que en cualquier momento me iria sobre ella ,pero no hizo falta ya que ella me beso ,yo quize resistirme pero no pude la deseaba tanto , asi que la tome por la cintura y la aprete mas a mi , en ese momento ella me dijo :

Hazme tuya- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Bella eres mi perdicion- dije besandole el cuello

Entonces piederme contigo.- contesto

No lo dijo dos veces, la lleve hasta la cama y la desnude y en segundo me desnude yo ,ya nada importaba, ya ano queria estar lejos de ella, queria que ella fuera mia y yo de ella, si tendria que volver a sufrir lo haria con gusto con tal de disfrutarla mas tiempo, bese cada parte de ella , encada centímetro de piel tatue mis besos ,

Ella gritaba mi nombre y lo unico que yo queria era que ella gozara , difrutara , que en su mente solo estuviéramos ella y yo y el placer que estabamos sintiendo los dos

Edward me matas-sabia que queria que la hiciera mia

Quiero que disfrutes – dije besándo sus labios

Hazme tuya por favor hazlo ya –suplico

Eres mía –dije con voz fuerte

En ese momento entre en ella, para hacerla disfrutar aun mas.

EDWARD grito mas fuerte estaba seguro que estaba a punto de terminar , y yo rogaba por eso quería que ella gozara como nunca ,cuando senti que ella habia llegado al climax llegue con ella fue maravilloso terminar en ella.

Ella se acomodo dentro de las cobijas de la cama,sin que yo hiciera nada ella se envolvio en el cobertor y me hizo abrazarla , senti como si ella supiera lo que yo era.

Bella-te amo , no me dejes

Edward- hay cosas que no sabes de mi

Bella- no me importa nada ,lo unico que se es que sin ti me muero

Edward – tal vez después de que te enteres de ciertas cosas cambies de idea

Ella se sento y me miro fijamente y me dijo.

Edward cullen no me importa que seas vampiro, no soy como la mujer que te engaño hace 50 años, no me ire de tu lado , asi que por favor no rechaces por que aunque lo hagas seguiré a tu lado , quiero pasar una eternidad a tu lado,si tu me lo pides jamas saldre de esta habitación con tal de estar a tu lado quedo claro .

Después de que dijo eso yo me quede en shock no sabia que contestar ella se giro y volvio acomodarse en mis brazos, cuando por fin pude reaccionar.

Quien te lo dijo? Pregunte como tonto

No importa eso o si?

No me temes? Pregunte con miedo a su respuesta

Temo a que me dejes, a que no me ames , eso me aterra de verdad

Me quede en silencio abrazandola, ella sabia la verdad de todo y no le importaba, ella me amaba, de algo estaba seguro ahora no huiría, me quedaria con ella y ella seria mia para toda la eternidad no importaba nada ,

**%%%%%%%%%%%****%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**QUE LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO O NO? EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LAS DENALDI LLEGAN A LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN , PERO ESTA PROXIMO EL CUMPLEAÑOS 110 DE EDWARD Y RECIBIRA VISITAS INESPERADAS.**_

_**QUE HARA BELLA? ESA MUJER A LA QUE UN DIA AMO REGRESA A LA VIDA DE EL , EL DEJARA A BELLA?**_

_**PULSEN EL BOTONCITTO VERDE PARA SABER**_

_**BESOS **_


End file.
